pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
July 18
July 18 is the 199th day of the year (200th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 166 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Wednesday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Thursday or Friday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Tuesday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 390 BC – Roman-Gaulish Wars: Battle of the Allia: A Roman army is defeated by raiding Gauls, leading to the subsequent sacking of Rome. 64 – The Great Fire of Rome causes widespread devastation and rages on for six days, destroying half of the city. 362 – Roman–Persian Wars: Emperor Julian arrives at Antioch with a Roman expeditionary force (60,000 men) and stays there for nine months to launch a campaign against the Persian Empire. 452 – Sack of Aquileia: After an earlier defeat on the Catalaunian Plains, Attila lays siege to the metropolis of Aquileia and eventually destroys it. 645 – Chinese forces under general Li Shiji besiege the strategic fortress city of Anshi (Liaoning) during the Goguryeo–Tang War. 1195 – Battle of Alarcos: Almohad forces defeat the Castilian army of Alfonso VIII and force its retreat to Toledo. 1290 – King Edward I of England issues the Edict of Expulsion, banishing all Jews (numbering about 16,000) from England; this was Tisha B'Av on the Hebrew calendar, a day that commemorates many Jewish calamities. 1334 – The bishop of Florence blesses the first foundation stone for the new campanile (bell tower) of the Florence Cathedral, designed by the artist Giotto di Bondone. 1342 – Mu'izz al-Din Husayn defeats the Sarbadars in the Battle of Zava. 1389 – France and England agree to the Truce of Leulinghem, inaugurating a 13-year peace, the longest period of sustained peace during the Hundred Years' War. 1391 – Tokhtamysh–Timur war: Battle of the Kondurcha River: Timur defeats Tokhtamysh of the Golden Horde in present-day southeast Russia. 1555 – The College of Arms is reincorporated by Royal charter signed by Queen Mary I of England and King Philip II of Spain. 1812 – The Treaties of Orebro end both the Anglo-Russian and Anglo-Swedish Wars. 1841 – Coronation of Emperor Pedro II of Brazil. 1857 – Louis Faidherbe, French governor of Senegal, arrives to relieve French forces at Kayes, effectively ending El Hajj Umar Tall's war against the French. 1862 – First ascent of Dent Blanche, one of the highest summits in the Alps. 1863 – American Civil War: Second Battle of Fort Wagner: One of the first formal African American military units, the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry, supported by several white regiments, attempts an unsuccessful assault on Confederate-held Battery Wagner. 1870 – The First Vatican Council decrees the dogma of papal infallibility. 1914 – The U.S. Congress forms the Aviation Section, U.S. Signal Corps, giving official status to aircraft within the U.S. Army for the first time. 1925 – Adolf Hitler publishes his personal manifesto Mein Kampf. 1942 – World War II: The Germans test fly the Messerschmitt Me 262 using its jet engines for the first time. 1944 – World War II: Hideki Tōjō resigns as Prime Minister of Japan because of numerous setbacks in the war effort. 1966 – Human spaceflight: Gemini 10 is launched from Cape Kennedy on a 70-hour mission that includes docking with an orbiting Agena target vehicle. 1966 – Australian children's television series Play School airs for the first time, going on to become the longest-running children's show in Australia, and the second longest running children's show in the world 1968 – Intel is founded in Mountain View, California. 1969 – After a party on Chappaquiddick Island, Senator Ted Kennedy from Massachusetts drives his car off a bridge and his passenger, Mary Jo Kopechne, dies. 1976 – Nadia Comăneci becomes the first person in Olympic Games history to score a perfect 10 in gymnastics at the 1976 Summer Olympics. 1982 – Two hundred sixty-eight campesinos ("peasants" or "country people") are slain in the Plan de Sánchez massacre in Ríos Montt's Guatemala. 1984 – McDonald's massacre in San Ysidro, California: In a fast-food restaurant, James Oliver Huberty opens fire, killing 21 people and injuring 19 others before being shot dead by police. 1984 – The dismembered body of Swedish prostitute Catrine da Costa is found in Stockholm, the findings later led to a trial that ended in a mistrial for two accused doctors. 1986 – A tornado is broadcast live on KARE television in Minnesota when the station's helicopter pilot makes a chance encounter. 1992 – The ten victims of the La Cantuta massacre disappear from their university in Lima. 1994 – The bombing of the Asociación Mutual Israelita Argentina (Argentine Jewish Community Center) in Buenos Aires kills 85 people (mostly Jewish) and injures 300. 1994 – Rwandan genocide: The Rwandan Patriotic Front takes control of Gisenyi and north western Rwanda, forcing the interim government into Zaire and ending the genocide. 1995 – On the Caribbean island of Montserrat, the Soufrière Hills volcano erupts. Over the course of several years, it devastates the island, destroying the capital and forcing most of the population to flee. 1995 – Dreaming of You by Selena, is released posthumously, became the best-selling Latin album in the United States. 1996 – Storms provoke severe flooding on the Saguenay River, beginning one of Quebec's costliest natural disasters ever. 1996 – Battle of Mullaitivu: The Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam capture the Sri Lanka Army's base, killing over 1200 soldiers. 2012 – At least seven people are killed and 32 others are injured after a bomb explodes on an Israeli tour bus at Burgas Airport, Bulgaria. 2013 – The Government of Detroit, with up to $20 billion in debt, files for the largest municipal bankruptcy in U.S. history. Births 1439 – John V, Duke of Saxe-Lauenburg (d. 1507) 1501 – Isabella of Austria (d. 1526) 1504 – Heinrich Bullinger, Swiss pastor and reformer (d. 1575) 1552 – Rudolf II, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1612) 1634 – Johannes Camphuys, Dutch politician, Governor-General of the Dutch East Indies (d. 1695) 1659 – Hyacinthe Rigaud, French painter (d. 1743) 1670 – Giovanni Bononcini, Italian cellist and composer (d. 1747) 1718 – Saverio Bettinelli, Italian poet, playwright, and critic (d. 1808) 1720 – Gilbert White, English ornithologist and ecologist (d. 1793) 1724 – Duchess Maria Antonia of Bavaria (d. 1780) 1797 – Immanuel Hermann Fichte, German philosopher and academic (d. 1879) 1811 – William Makepeace Thackeray, English author and poet (d. 1863) 1818 – Louis Gerhard De Geer, Swedish lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Sweden (d. 1896) 1821 – Pauline Viardot, French soprano and composer (d. 1910) 1837 – Vasil Levski, Bulgarian priest and activist (d. 1873) 1845 – Tristan Corbière, French poet (d. 1875) 1848 – W. G. Grace, English cricketer and physician (d. 1915) 1853 – Hendrik Lorentz, Dutch physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1928) 1864 – Philip Snowden, 1st Viscount Snowden, English politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1937) 1867 – Margaret Brown, American philanthropist and activist (d. 1932) 1871 – Sada Yacco, Japanese actress and dancer (d. 1946) 1881 – Larry McLean, Canadian-American baseball player (d. 1921) 1884 – Alberto di Jorio, Italian cardinal (d. 1979) 1886 – Simon Bolivar Buckner Jr., American general (d. 1945) 1887 – Vidkun Quisling, Norwegian military officer and politician, Minister President of Norway (d. 1945) 1889 – Kōichi Kido, Japanese politician, 13th Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal of Japan (d. 1977) 1890 – Frank Forde, Australian educator and politician, 15th Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1983) 1892 – Arthur Friedenreich, Brazilian footballer (d. 1969) 1893 – David Ogilvy, 12th Earl of Airlie, Scottish peer, soldier and courtier (d. 1968) 1895 – Olga Spessivtseva, Russian-American ballerina (d. 1991) 1895 – Machine Gun Kelly, American gangster (d. 1954) 1897 – Ernest Eldridge, English race car driver and engineer (d. 1935) 1898 – John Stuart, Scottish-English actor (d. 1979) 1899 – Ernst Scheller, German soldier and politician, 8th Mayor of Marburg (d. 1942) 1900 – Nathalie Sarraute, French lawyer and author (d. 1999) 1902 – Jessamyn West, American author (d. 1984) 1903 – Chill Wills, American actor and singer (d. 1978) 1906 – S. I. Hayakawa, Canadian-American academic and politician (d. 1992) 1906 – Clifford Odets, American director, playwright, and screenwriter (d. 1963) 1908 – Peace Pilgrim, American mystic and activist (d. 1981) 1908 – Lupe Vélez, Mexican-American actress and dancer (d. 1944) 1909 – Bishnu Dey, Indian poet, critic, and academic (d. 1982) 1909 – Andrei Gromyko, Belarusian-Russian economist and politician, Soviet Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1989) 1909 – Mohammed Daoud Khan, Afghan commander and politician, 1st President of Afghanistan (d. 1978) 1909 – Harriet Nelson, American singer and actress (d. 1994) 1910 – Diptendu Pramanick, Indian businessman (d. 1989) 1911 – Hume Cronyn, Canadian-American actor, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2003) 1913 – Red Skelton, American actor and comedian (d. 1997) 1914 – Gino Bartali, Italian cyclist (d. 2000) 1917 – Henri Salvador, French singer and guitarist (d. 2008) 1918 – Nelson Mandela, South African lawyer and politician, 1st President of South Africa, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2013) 1920 – Eric Brandon, English race car driver and businessman (d. 1982) 1921 – Peter Austin, English brewer, founded Ringwood Brewery (d. 2014) 1921 – Aaron T. Beck, American psychiatrist and academic 1921 – John Glenn, American colonel, astronaut, and politician 1921 – Richard Leacock, English-French director and producer (d. 2011) 1922 – Thomas Kuhn, American physicist, historian, and philosopher (d. 1996) 1923 – Jerome H. Lemelson, American engineer and businessman (d. 1997) 1924 – Inge Sørensen, Danish swimmer (d. 2011) 1925 – Shirley Strickland, Australian runner and hurdler (d. 2004) 1925 – Friedrich Zimmermann, German lawyer and politician, German Federal Minister of the Interior (d. 2012) 1926 – Margaret Laurence, Canadian author and academic (d. 1987) 1927 – Kurt Masur, German conductor and educator (d. 2015) 1928 – Andrea Gallo, Italian priest and author (d. 2013) 1928 – Franca Rame, Italian actress and playwright (d. 2013) 1929 – Dick Button, American figure skater and actor 1929 – Screamin' Jay Hawkins, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (d. 2000) 1930 – Burt Kwouk, English actor (d. 2016) 1932 – Robert Ellis Miller, American director and screenwriter 1932 – Yevgeny Yevtushenko, Russian poet and playwright 1933 – Jean Yanne, French actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2003) 1934 – Edward Bond, English director, playwright, and screenwriter 1934 – Darlene Conley, American actress (d. 2007) 1934 – Roger Reynolds, American composer and educator 1935 – Tenley Albright, American figure skater and physician 1935 – Jayendra Saraswathi, Indian guru, 69th Shankaracharya 1937 – Roald Hoffmann, Polish chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1937 – Hunter S. Thompson, American journalist and author (d. 2005) 1938 – Lennart Hjulström, Swedish actor and director 1938 – Ian Stewart, Scottish keyboard player and manager (The Rolling Stones and Rocket 88) (d. 1985) 1938 – Paul Verhoeven, Dutch director, producer, and screenwriter 1939 – Brian Auger, English keyboard player (Brian Auger and the Trinity, CAB, and The Steampacket) 1939 – Dion DiMucci, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Dion and the Belmonts) 1939 – Jerry Moore, American football player and coach 1940 – James Brolin, American actor, director, and producer 1940 – Joe Torre, American baseball player and manager 1941 – Frank Farian, German songwriter and producer 1941 – Lonnie Mack, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2016) 1941 – Martha Reeves, American singer, actress, and politician (Martha and the Vandellas and The Fascinations) 1942 – Giacinto Facchetti, Italian footballer (d. 2006) 1942 – Adolf Ogi, Swiss politician, 84th President of the Swiss Confederation 1943 – Joseph J. Ellis, American historian and author 1944 – David Hemery, English hurdler and author 1945 – Pat Doherty, Irish republican politician 1946 – Leo Madder, Belgian actor and director 1946 – John Naughton, Scottish-Irish journalist, author, and academic 1947 – Steve Forbes, American publisher and politician 1948 – Carlos Colón Sr., Puerto Rican-American wrestler and promoter 1948 – Jeanne Córdova, American journalist and activist (d. 2016) 1948 – Hartmut Michel, German biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1949 – Dennis Lillee, Australian cricketer and coach 1950 – Richard Branson, English businessman, founded Virgin Group 1950 – Jack Dongarra, American computer scientist and academic 1950 – Kostas Eleftherakis, Greek footballer 1950 – Glenn Hughes, American singer, dancer, and actor (Village People) (d. 2001) 1950 – Jack Layton, Canadian political scientist, academic, and politician (d. 2011) 1950 – Mark Udall, American educator and politician 1951 – Elio Di Rupo, Belgian chemist, academic, and politician, 68th Prime Minister of Belgium 1951 – Margo Martindale, American actress 1954 – Peter Crane, English-American botanist and academic 1954 – Ricky Skaggs, American singer-songwriter, mandolin player, and producer (New South) 1955 – Terry Chambers, English drummer (XTC and Dragon) 1955 – Bernd Fasching, Austrian painter and sculptor 1956 – Razor Shines, American baseball player, manager, and coach 1957 – Nick Faldo, English golfer and sportscaster 1957 – Keith Levene, English guitarist, songwriter, and producer (Public Image Ltd, The Flowers of Romance, and The Clash) 1957 – Alexander Titov, Russian bass player (Aquarium and Kino) 1958 – Chris Ruane, Welsh educator and politician 1960 – Simon Heffer, English journalist and author 1960 – Anne-Marie Johnson, American actress 1961 – M.J. Alexander, American author and photographer 1961 – Elizabeth McGovern, American actress 1961 – Alan Pardew, English footballer and manager 1961 – Pasi Rautiainen, Finnish footballer, coach, and manager 1961 – Krustyo Lafazanov, Bulgarian actor 1962 – Lee Arenberg, American actor and screenwriter 1962 – Jensen Buchanan, American actress 1962 – Jack Irons, American drummer (Spinnerette, What Is This?, The Wallflowers, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Pearl Jam, and Eleven) 1962 – Shaun Micallef, Australian comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter 1963 – Marc Girardelli, Austrian-Luxembourgian skier 1963 – Mike Greenwell, American baseball player and race car driver 1963 – Al Snow, American wrestler, sportscaster, and actor 1963 – Martín Torrijos, Panamanian economist and politician, 35th President of Panama 1964 – Wendy Williams, American talk show host, actress, and author 1965 – Jim Bob Duggar, American real estate agent and politician 1965 – Vesselina Kasarova, Bulgarian soprano 1965 – Steve Webb, English academic and politician 1966 – Lori Alan, American actress 1966 – Dan O'Brien, American decathlete and coach 1967 – Vin Diesel, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1968 – Grant Bowler, New Zealand-Australian actor 1968 – Alex Désert, American actor and singer (Hepcat) 1968 – Scott Gourley, Australian rugby player 1969 – Elizabeth Gilbert, American author 1969 – The Great Sasuke, Japanese wrestler and politician 1970 – Cheryl Casone, American journalist 1971 – Penny Hardaway, American basketball player and coach 1971 – Sukhwinder Singh, Indian singer-songwriter and actor 1974 – Alan Morrison, British poet 1975 – Torii Hunter, American baseball player 1975 – Daron Malakian, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1975 – M.I.A., English rapper and producer 1976 – Valerie Cruz, American actress 1976 – Elsa Pataky, Spanish actress 1977 – Alexander Morozevich, Russian chess player and author 1977 – Kelly Reilly, English actress and producer 1977 – Alfian Sa'at, Singaporean poet and playwright 1978 – Adabel Guerrero, Argentinian actress, singer, and dancer 1978 – Shane Horgan, Irish rugby player and sportscaster 1978 – Annie Mac, Irish radio and television host 1978 – Joo Sang-wook, South Korean actor 1978 – Ben Sheets, American baseball player and coach 1978 – Mélissa Theuriau, French journalist 1979 – Deion Branch, American football player 1979 – Jared Hess, American director and screenwriter 1979 – Joey Mercury, American wrestler and producer 1980 – Kristen Bell, American actress, singer, and producer 1980 – Ryōko Hirosue, Japanese actress and singer 1981 – Dennis Seidenberg, German ice hockey player 1982 – Ryan Cabrera, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1982 – Priyanka Chopra, Indian model, actress, and singer, Miss World 2000 1982 – Dominika Luzarová, Czech tennis player 1983 – Carlos Diogo, Uruguayan footballer 1983 – Aaron Gillespie, American singer-songwriter and drummer (Underoath and The Almost) 1983 – Mikk Pahapill, Estonian decathlete 1983 – Jan Schlaudraff, German footballer 1985 – Hopsin, American rapper, producer, and actor 1985 – Chace Crawford, American actor 1985 – Panagiotis Lagos, Greek footballer 1986 – Deniss Karpak, Estonian sailor 1986 – Natalia Mikhailova, Russian ice dancer 1987 – Tontowi Ahmad, Indonesian badminton player 1988 – Änis Ben-Hatira, German-Tunisian footballer 1988 – César Villaluz, Mexican footballer 1989 – Jamie Benn, Canadian ice hockey player 1989 – Sebastian Mielitz, German footballer 1989 – Yohan Mollo, French footballer 1991 – Karina Pasian, American singer and pianist 1991 – Mizuki Yamamoto, Japanese model and actress Deaths 707 – Emperor Monmu of Japan (b. 683) 715 – Muhammad bin Qasim, Umayyad general (b. 695) 912 – Zhu Wen, Chinese emperor (b. 852) 1100 – Godfrey of Bouillon, Frankish knight (b. 1016) 1300 – Gerard Segarelli, Italian religious leader, founded the Apostolic Brethren (b. 1240) 1566 – Bartolomé de las Casas, Spanish bishop and historian (b. 1484) 1591 – Jacobus Gallus, Slovenian composer (b. 1550) 1608 – Joachim Frederick, Elector of Brandenburg (b. 1546) 1610 – Caravaggio, Italian painter (b. 1573) 1639 – Bernard of Saxe-Weimar, German general (b. 1604) 1695 – Johannes Camphuys, Dutch politician, Governor-General of the Dutch East Indies (b. 1634) 1698 – Johann Heinrich Heidegger, Swiss theologian and author (b. 1633) 1721 – Jean-Antoine Watteau, French painter (b. 1684) 1730 – François de Neufville, duc de Villeroy, French general (b. 1644) 1756 – Pieter Langendijk, Dutch poet and playwright (b. 1683) 1792 – John Paul Jones, Scottish-American admiral and diplomat (b. 1747) 1817 – Jane Austen, English novelist (b. 1775) 1837 – Vincenzo Borg, Maltese merchant and rebel leader (b. 1777) 1863 – Robert Gould Shaw, American colonel (b. 1837) 1872 – Benito Juárez, Mexican lawyer and politician, 26th President of Mexico (b. 1806) 1884 – Ferdinand von Hochstetter, Austrian geologist and academic (b. 1829) 1890 – Lydia Becker, English journalist, author, and activist, co-founded the Women's Suffrage Journal (b. 1827) 1892 – Thomas Cook, English travel agent, founded the Thomas Cook Group (b. 1808) 1899 – Horatio Alger, American novelist and journalist (b. 1832) 1916 – Benjamin C. Truman, American journalist and author (b. 1835) 1918 – Princess Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine (b. 1864) 1925 – Louis-Nazaire Bégin, Canadian cardinal (b. 1840) 1932 – Jean Jules Jusserand, French author and diplomat, French Ambassador to the United States (b. 1855) 1937 – Julian Bell, English poet and academic (b. 1908) 1938 – Marie of Romania (b. 1875) 1944 – Thomas Sturge Moore, English author, poet, and playwright (b. 1870) 1947 – Evald Tipner, Estonian footballer and ice hockey player (b. 1906) 1948 – Herman Gummerus, Finnish historian, academic, and politician (b. 1877) 1949 – Vítězslav Novák, Czech composer and educator (b. 1870) 1950 – Carl Clinton Van Doren, American author and critic (b. 1885) 1952 – Jack Earle, American actor (b. 1906) 1952 – Paul Saintenoy, Belgian architect and historian (b. 1862) 1953 – Lucy Booth, English-Swedish daughter of William and Catherine Booth (b. 1868) 1953 – Sigfred Johansen, Danish actor (b. 1908) 1954 – Machine Gun Kelly, American gangster (b. 1900) 1966 – Bobby Fuller, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Bobby Fuller Four) (b. 1942) 1968 – Corneille Heymans, Belgian physiologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1892) 1969 – Mary Jo Kopechne, American educator and secretary (b. 1940) 1973 – Jack Hawkins, English actor and producer (b. 1910) 1975 – Vaughn Bodē, American illustrator (b. 1941) 1982 – Lionel Daunais, Canadian singer-songwriter (b. 1902) 1982 – Roman Jakobson, Russian–American linguist and theorist (b. 1896) 1984 – Lally Bowers English actress and singer (b. 1914) 1984 – Grigori Kromanov, Estonian director and screenwriter (b. 1926) 1985 – Shahnawaz Bhutto, Pakistani son of Zulfiqar Ali Bhutto (b. 1958) 1985 – Louisa Ghijs, Belgian-German actress (b. 1902) 1988 – Nico, German singer-songwriter, keyboard player, and actress (b. 1938) 1988 – Joly Braga Santos, Portuguese composer and conductor (b. 1924) 1989 – Donnie Moore, American baseball player (b. 1954) 1990 – Karl Menninger, American psychiatrist and author (b. 1896) 1990 – Yun Posun, South Korean politician, 2nd President of South Korea (b. 1897) 1990 – Johnny Wayne, Canadian actor and screenwriter (b. 1918) 1995 – Fabio Casartelli, Italian cyclist (b. 1970) 1997 – Eugene Merle Shoemaker, American geologist and astronomer (b. 1928) 1999 – Meir Ariel, Israeli singer-songwriter (b. 1942) 2001 – Mimi Fariña, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1945) 2001 – James Hatfield, American author (b. 1958) 2002 – Metin Toker, Turkish journalist and author (b. 1924) 2004 – André Castelot, Belgian-French historian and author (b. 1911) 2004 – Paul Foot, Israeli-English journalist and author (b. 1937) 2004 – Émile Peynaud, French wine maker (b. 1912) 2005 – Bill Hicke, Canadian ice hockey player, coach, and manager (b. 1938) 2005 – William Westmoreland, American general (b. 1914) 2007 – Jerry Hadley, American tenor (b. 1952) 2007 – John Kronus, American wrestler (b. 1969) 2007 – Kenji Miyamoto, Japanese politician (b. 1908) 2008 – Khosrow Shakibai, Iranian actor (b. 1944) 2009 – Henry Allingham, English soldier (b. 1896) 2009 – Jill Balcon, English actress (b. 1925) 2011 – Georgess McHargue, American author and poet (b. 1941) 2012 – Yosef Shalom Eliashiv, Lithuanian-Israeli rabbi and author (b. 1910) 2012 – Jean François-Poncet, French politician and diplomat, French Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1928) 2012 – Rajesh Khanna, Indian actor, producer, politician (b. 1942) 2012 – Pancho Martin, Cuban-American horse trainer (b. 1925) 2012 – Jack Matthews, Welsh rugby player and physician (b. 1920) 2012 – Dawoud Rajiha, Syrian general and politician, Syrian Minister of Defense (b. 1947) 2012 – Assef Shawkat, Syrian general and politician (b. 1950) 2012 – Hasan Turkmani, Syrian general and politician, Syrian Minister of Defense (b. 1935) 2013 – Vaali, Indian poet, songwriter, and actor (b. 1931) 2013 – Olivier Ameisen, French-American cardiologist and academic (b. 1953) 2014 – Andreas Biermann, German footballer (b. 1980) 2014 – João Ubaldo Ribeiro, Brazilian journalist, author, and academic (b. 1941) 2014 – Augie Rodriguez, American dancer (b. 1928) 2014 – Dietmar Schönherr, Austrian-Spanish actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1926) 2015 – Alex Rocco, American actor (b. 1936) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Arnulf of Metz Camillus de Lellis (optional memorial, United States only) Frederick of Utrecht Marina of Aguas Santas Symphorosa Teneu Elizabeth Ferard (Church of England) Bartolomé de las Casas (Episcopal Church (USA)) July 18 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Constitution Day (Uruguay) Nelson Mandela International Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to July 18. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:July